


can’t escape the way i love you

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just something cute I wrote, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bc that’s my fave song, inspired by i love you by billie eilish, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: he’s deeply in love with his boy named han jisung, so why is it so hard to just say these three words?





	can’t escape the way i love you

saying i love you to someone you love so much is difficult for someone like minho. these three simple words are being said all the time, but they hold so much significance. jisung says he loves him all the time, but whenever minho feels like saying it back, he feels his throat closing up, smiling at the younger instead. 

jisung gets him, he’s not forcing him to say it back. he knows what minho has been through. he knows the elder loves him, minho just doesn’t always know how to explain it in words. he shows affection through actions, like the forehead kiss he gives jisung every night before sleeping, or how he makes pancakes every saturday because he knows it’s jisung’s favourite breakfast after a long, hard week. minho will tell him soon, and he’s willing to wait until the elder’s ready. 

there were a few times when minho was one second away from saying, those three words threatening to spill. the first time was a month ago, when they were lying down next to each other in the grass after date night at a restaurant jisung wanted to go to. apparently, hyunjin recommended it to him the day before, saying their sushi is amazingly delicious. he made the mistake of turning his head to look at jisung, who had his eyes closed and his hands folded on his stomach. minho had smiled fondly, studying the younger’s side profile, his face illuminated by the moonlight shining down on them. he almost said it. he was so close to saying it, the words lying on the tip of his tongue, but their precious moment got broken by their friend seungmin, who had spotted them. 

the second time was when minho bumped into his shitty ex-boyfriend in the supermarket earlier that day. his ex had smirked at him when he saw he was alone, probably thinking minho is still single. “still single and afraid of becoming attached?”. minho came home crying that day, knowing 50% of that question is still true. jisung had comforted him without asking questions. minho rarely cries in front of others, but when he does, jisung knows not to ask questions about what happened. minho always tells him later, when his sobs turned into quiet breaths. minho was hyper aware of the way jisung was holding him as if he wasn’t ever going to let him go, occasionally placing small kisses on the top of his head. he wanted to let jisung know he loves him more than anything in this world, but he started crying again, too overwhelmed to say it.

the last time was when they were at changbin’s birthday party. they were happily dancing to a red velvet song (felix’s choice) when a very drunk chan had turned on a slow song because ‘he wanted to slow dance with his beautiful boyfriend woojin’. they had laughed at their friend, glad he’s letting loose a bit after a few stressful weeks. when their laughter had died down, jisung had wrapped his arms around minho’s neck while minho wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. jisung looked at him with such bright, big eyes, it made minho’s breath hitch. he felt the words coming up, closer than ever before, but jisung pressed his lips against his before he could speak. the words died down in his throat again, kissing back greedily. 

he started dating jisung a few months ago, but they were best friends for almost two years before that. their relationship barely changed, except for the daily kisses. he still sees jisung as his best friend, someone he can always rely on. he knows he can always talk to the younger about the things that are bothering him, no matter how hard that is sometimes. and he knows jisung always comes to him when he’s not feeling very confident in himself, crying on his boyfriend’s shoulder when he’s drowning in assignments while having no inspiration . he lets minho listen to his songs, asking for feedback when he feels like something’s missing. 

when they’re cuddling in bed one evening, legs tangled together and jisung’s head on his chest, he stares at the ceiling. he’s deeply in love with his boy named han jisung, so why is it so hard to just say these three words he has feared for so long? he takes a deep breath. “i love you”. 

jisung smiles softly. “i love you too”.

but minho isn’t done yet. “you’re the most important person in my life, i’m sorry it took so long. every time i wanted to tell you, my throat started closing up and i just couldn’t get the words out even though i so badly wanted to let you know how much you actually mean to me. i’m sorry”.

jisung giggles. “thank you, minho. i know you have a hard time talking about your feelings sometimes, but that’s okay because you show affection through actions. sometimes i can’t believe you actually wake up earlier on saturdays just to make me breakfast, i’d call you crazy”. minho laughs brightly, and jisung chuckles sleepily. 

when jisung yawns, minho pats his head. “go to sleep, sungie”, he says. jisung nods. “goodnight, minnie. i love you”. 

minho smiles brightly at his cute boyfriend. “i love you too, baby”, he replies before closing his eyes, thinking back to all those almost-i-love-you’s before finally falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is just something cute i wrote as i lowkey have a fear of commitment as well ?? and i love minho and jisung my best boys. it’s different from what i usually write, so i hope you guys enjoyed it even though it’s short! :)


End file.
